


30 Days of Prompts

by sever77



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confident Sakurai, Fluff, M/M, Nervous around old people Hayama, Nudity, naked butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayama and Sakurai loving each other, hopefully without as much time-jumping as I had in other ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lively

Sakurai could've sworn his dancing lessons would never be useful, yet here he was, dancing with a bumbling Hayama. They were both grinning though, and that was all that mattered to them. Then their feet tangled and they went down, Sakurai on Hayama. His face was perfect, Sakurai thought as they lied there. He wanted to draw it. The music kept playing as they stayed there. Soon enough, the track ended. They had been preparing for a dance, Akashi'd invited them. He had an event planned to introduce powerful families to each other while simultaneously highlighting their relationship. He was surprisingly friendly since they finished playing basketball.

 


	2. Remorseful

Sakurai was always sorry. No matter what happened, if it was bad, he didn't mean to do it. He was even sorry for Hayama's mistakes. He would've been such an easy target for manipulative people. This time, it was a cup that was broken. He almost started crying, he was lucky Hayama was there to reassure him with a gentle stream of words. His face shifted back to pleased as he hugged him. Sakurai moved back to his cooking. He had been making biscuits before he knocked the cup. Hayama watched him, wishing he could draw him as he was now. Then he remembered that cameras existed and went to get one.


	3. Dismiss

“Go, I need silence. Ride your skateboard or something, cutie.” Sakurai was drawing.

“Pay me with a kiss and I'll leave.”

“Close your eyes.” Sakurai ghosted a finger over Hayama's lips before bringing their lips together for a solid kiss. Hayama grinned as they broke apart. Sakurai's kisses were always great.

“Now go, or I won't get anything done.”

“Of course, my lord.” Hayama bowed and left, grabbing his skateboard from where it was leaning on the wall.

He didn't return until sunset, when he found his boyfriend asleep, drooling on a blank page. He smiled, shook his head and threw the page out. He resisted the ridiculous urge to sit on his lap.

 


	4. Heavy

Sakurai made himself into a blanket burrito. He fell asleep smiling. He woke up to Hayama bench pressing him.

“Down. Down, now.” Sakurai did not like his situation. Thankfully, Hayama was not Nebuya and didn't have a tendency to ignore everything when working out, Sakurai was let down. When he got up and shrugged off his blanket, Hayama challenged him to a wrestling match.

“Only if I get to stare at your abs.” Sakurai was bold. Hayama took his shirt off. Then took Sakurai's off. They didn't end up wrestling, they just looked at each other's chests. Sakurai ended up sleeping on a real bed, with Hayama napping beside him.


	5. Forward

“On my birthday, you should try not wearing any clothes.” Sakurai said in his normal voice, as if he was talking about what groceries to buy. _He's getting real confident_. Hayama thought, then, _Maybe I'll try that._

Unfortunately for both of them, Sakurai's grandparents wanted to visit for his entire birthday. Sakurai still wore a crop top, to a flustered Hayama. He wasn't used to old people and didn't know how much he should respect them or if he should think of them as any other friend, or how conservative their ideas would be. But he gave a good handshake and nodded at the appropriate moments of Sakurai's grandfather's stories. Pulling the chairs out for them earned him what they called a place in the family.


	6. Prowl

Today, Hayama was pretending to be a cat, he was doing everything short of licking himself. When Sakurai saw the curtains all tangled up with Hayama in the middle of them, pretending nothing was wrong, he stood with his hands on his hips and scolded him while trying to avoid laughing.

Sakurai liked Hayama's brushing against his face for attention. He ended up humming when Sakurai scratched his chin and giggling when he booped his nose. Then Hayama tried to cook and made a mess of the kitchen, he got Sakurai to clean up and test taste to make sure the muffins weren't poisonous, all while licking his cheeks.

 


	7. Cut

Sakurai was playing pokemon. He had an adorable habit of announcing his pokemon's moves.

“Squidgy, use Fly!”

Hayama was watching lazily from his spot, leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder. He still enjoyed saying it. Boyfriend. He liked Aomine's reaction best. First was indignant spluttering, then an insistence that he was a much better influence, which he cut short with the realisation that, no, he wasn't.

“Squideon, Cut!”

But that was how Aomine worked. Mibuchi's reaction was almost as refined as Akashi's, he simply said, “You look beautiful together.” then made his way as far from them as possible before Hayama started talking. Nebuya had said, “You have weak muscles.” whatever that meant.

“Squiddo, Surf!”

But he was with Sakurai now, no-one else mattered. Hayama smiled.


	8. Compromise

Hayama didn't mind looking like an idiot if he could make Sakurai smile. Even if it was in front of guests. Imayoshi looked exactly the same after he had a dorks-in-love moment. He wasn't meant to do that. He was meant to say how disgustingly in love they must be, or how that sort of behaviour should be kept away from the table or something other than this. Hayama ended up thinking to himself confusedly while Sakurai and Imayoshi ate. As they got up to leave, Hayama decided to forget it, something Sakurai would later praise him for. As soon as Imayoshi was gone they started kissing.


	9. Impulse

Sakurai came home to Hayama playing piano. It was a classical piece, with trills and arpeggios. When he finished, Sakurai applauded, “What was it?”

“Something Akashi played for the school's talent show.”

Sakurai smiled, “Play something for me.” So Hayama did, one he heard on his grandparents' classical radio. Sakurai told him how amazing he was, then Hayama explained that he had special hearing, he could play back music after hearing it once.

“You should've showed my granddad, he loves piano.”

“Mhm?”

“And your tongue was sticking out the whole time.” Sakurai said as he kissed his forehead. Hayama mentally filed away that Sakurai liked piano, to save for his next birthday.

 

 


	10. Hush

Sakurai was trying to get him to be quiet. He was having a moment before Hayama started talking. He started a sentence but it was cut off by, “Ha-zigga-zag-bah!” After three genuine attempts to speak, he started doing it for the reaction noises.

“I would-”

“Zum-ha-lum!”

“-like to kiss-”

“Hrya-wall-ah?”

“-you.” Hayama finished as, this time, he cut off Sakurai with his lips. He cut the kiss off to Sakurai smiling again.  
“Better?” Hayama gently asked.

“Yes.” Sakurai softly responded. Then they watched the TV together, loosely connected by either hands or arms. Sakurai fell asleep again, he's been doing that a lot lately, maybe it's a medical condition.


	11. Morals

“He's barely civil.” Hayama had just had a meeting with the other Uncrowned Kings at Kiyoshi's insistence. He was ranting about Hanamiya.

“You know how he plays basketball, he's fairly nice to Imayoshi, and he respects Nebuya's muscles, but he doesn't care one bit about the rest of us.” He was now eating ice-cream. “I was offended.” Sakurai just sat there and patted his head, they would watch one of Hayama's favourite movies after he finished talking. “But Kiyoshi, he cared, he asked how you were doing and other things.” Hayama was calming down now. “Then I said how you liked my piano, and Hanamiya scoffed. Meanie.” He was quiet enough that Sakurai decided it was time to watch the movie. They cuddled.


	12. Engage

“Go, Squde, engage the enemy!” Sakurai was playing pokemon again. He occasionally glanced up to blush at Hayama's face, then look back down. Hayama wondered what exactly he was thinking. Could be “He's so much prettier than I deserve.” or “I wish my hair looked as pretty as his.” Maybe he was wondering why Hayama was staring at him like he was a prince. Hayama shifted to lean against his shoulder like they normally do and Sakurai practically jumped. Naughty thoughts, then.

Hayama woke up to Sakurai cheering after he beat the champion. He was smiling like the dork he is. Hayama smiled like the dork he is.


	13. Voice

Hayama often heard Sakurai singing in the shower. Most of the time it was the same song, _Shake It Off_. So when Hayama started playing the tune on piano, Sakurai surprised them both by joining in. His singing voice was smoother and a higher pitch than his normal voice was. Then Hayama started singing and missing notes on both his instruments. Sakurai laughed and Hayama watched it light up the whole room.

Aomine was going to have his annual visit soon. He brings cake for Sakurai that always ends up being eaten by Hayama. They catch up on what's happened, how everyone else they've run into recently is doing, and swap song recommendations.

 

 


	14. Awkward

Tōō was having a reunion, Hayama was to stick to Sakurai and not go looking for Imayoshi or Aomine. So, of course, he went hunting for them. Sakurai, after “He went that way.” from Momoi, found him catching up with some people he knew from middle school. He lightly punched Hayama's shoulder.

“Bad, don't do that.”

“Do what?”

“Abandon me,” Sakurai punched him again, “pah, pah.”

The friends Hayama was talking to were now standing around awkwardly waiting for him to introduce them to Sakurai. They were still standing there as they started kissing. After the moment was deemed too awkward, they started coughing.

“This is my boyfriend, if you couldn't tell.”

 


	15. Lower

Hayama had found someone to hold a party. Sakurai just watched him lovingly as he played limbo with some of the old Yosen team. Himuro had made it and was talking to Kagami in a corner, probably about his business enterprise. Aomine came in halfway through with a challenge to anyone who dared to outdrink him. Sakurai was smiling, knowing that when Hayama eventually got beaten in limbo, he'd come over and kiss him, then watch the rest of the competition together. Hayama didn't realise it yet, if he did, he'd have his goofy smile on his face all night.


	16. Plead

Hayama was getting dressed. “Stop, stay a while and listen-” Sakurai started chuckling at the reference he made, “you can wait five minutes, cuddles!” with that, he secured his arms around Hayama's waist to stop him getting up. Once Hayama was done putting his shoes on, he wiggled closer and gave Sakurai a quick kiss on the forehead. That was enough for the grip to be loosened. Hayama brought him coffee before another quick kiss, then left for work. Sakurai was alone in the house, gently smiling at the loose thought of Hayama tearing off his clothes as he came home that his idle mind had supplied him with.

 


	17. Caring

Hayama cared about Sakurai, that was why he was waiting at home for him, naked on the bed. He knows he'll laugh at how seductive he looks, then, depending on his day at work, collapse from exhaustion or strip and join him. He had been looking worse than normal for the last couple of days, this should fix that, probably. Hayama got bored waiting, he started doing a jigsaw puzzle, now Sakurai'll see him as soon as he opens the door. Hopefully Mibuchi didn't decide this was his day to come around and check on them. Just as Hayama thought that, Sakurai arrived. He laughed, then went with the second option.

 


	18. Believe

“Do it and capture all their hearts.” Sakurai was giving words of encouragement to a nervous Hayama. He was about to perform a few piano pieces as part of a talent show for the old people. He had a tuxedo and was fidgeting with it. Sakurai's grandparents had come here to watch. His granddad was delighted to hear that Hayama played piano and was eagerly waiting. A brother sister tap dance duo was currently performing, probably one of the old people's family. Then it was Hayama's turn. He stiffly bowed, to polite clapping.

He sat down and played, the first piece was relaxingly easy and soft, flowing from his fingers. Then an upbeat one they could nod their heads to. And finally, the well-known song, if he screwed up here, the audience would notice. It went down without a hitch, then he was bowing, he could see Sakurai's granddad beaming at him. And when he looked off stage to his left, he could see Sakurai wearing the same smile.


	19. Found

“Ryou. Come over here?” They were walking home together, the sun behind them casting long shadows. There was a dog, with only three legs. It had a collar saying, Sakurai crouched down to check, Kiyoshi, if lost return to Mako-chan, with an address.

“Well, we'll have to make a detour.”

They walked the slow two blocks, Kiyoshi dutifully following and rang the doorbell. Hanamiya was just as surprised as they were when he opened the door.

“Not a word. Not even to Imayoshi.” he said with his best death glare.

Walking home again, Hayama was the first to break the silence, “Three legs.”

“Yeah.”

“Which came first?”

“No idea.”

 


	20. Shield

Captain America, that was what Hayama was cosplaying as, that was what they watched last night to get him in-character. Sakurai was either Bucky or Iron Man, he couldn't decide, and he was going to be Natasha tomorrow. Whenever they found another Captain America at the con, they posed together, then had a friendly chat. And if they saw Hyuga there, they didn't notice.

The second day of the con, they ran into Hanamiya again. “Not a word.” He said before walking away, he was cosplaying Garnet from Steven Universe. It was a nice event for Hayama's first con. Sakurai was excitable the whole three days.

 


	21. Open

“Ko, you can come in now.” Sakurai's was wobbly, what's more, he used his nickname for Hayama that he only uses in the most serious situations. “It's just clothes, keep that in mind.” Hayama opened the door to find Sakurai wearing a pastel green dress, it went all the way to his ankles.

“Beautiful.” Hayama muttered.

“Because, I thought, clothes don't have genders, why should I limit my options, it makes me look pretty-” He was cut off by a light kiss, like he'd done to Hayama long ago.

“Love you.”

“Even with this?”

“I like this too. Anything that makes you look amazing.”

“Then I might try wearing one out, next year.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai might agree with Agender, 30% sure


	22. Tactile

Hayama liked just touching Sakurai. Feeling he's there. He knew after a few more years, it would dissolve into wanting to hold hands, but for now, he likes the surprise shirtless cuddles. They came whenever Sakurai was changing, and a few times he wasn't. It was something they couldn't do at the con, something they can't really do in public. Since Sakurai got a quiff, he started shouting, “Not the hair!” in mock horror as he jumps into a cuddle. Hayama just giggles. That was another thing they do, giggle, and laugh. A lot more than they did before meeting, before their third date, even.

 


	23. Journey

They were going to visit Hayama's parents. The train ride was boring, as it always had been between Tokyo and Kyoto. Sakurai had never been there, it was always Hayama that had come to him, that was probably why they ended up living in Tokyo.

As soon as they got there, Sakurai fell asleep on Hayama's old bed, they still hadn't reclaimed the room since he moved out. Hayama told them all the important financial things while Sakurai was asleep, and saved the stories of their daily life for when Sakurai could enjoy them. Sakurai ended up being told about the times Hayama would come home from Tokyo and talk about him for days.

 


	24. Scowl

Kiyoshi was nice, but there was one thing getting on Sakurai's nerves. The tv volume. It was loud. And there was a football game on. It must've shown on his face, because Kiyoshi's drooped. Luckily Hayama was able to distract him with stories about his nephew's sports exploits, it looked like he was going from sport to sport, that led Kiyoshi to talk about one of his teammates, who stuck with basketball because of his friend. Hayama brushed his hand against Sakurai's, to ask if he was alright, he got a smile in response. When they mentioned how many times they'd been running into Hanamiya, Kiyoshi asked about his health. He asked about the health of the man who broke his leg. That was when Sakurai understood Kagami's trust in him.

 

 


	25. Hero

They were at another amusement park, in cosplay. Five children had already asked them if they were superheroes, they were actually aiming for supervillains, but they went with the wrong colour schemes. They just rolled with it. After another twenty kids, Hayama was thinking this was the best idea they'd had. Then they ran into Gaston, who mockingly accused them of stealing his admirers. Sakurai bantered back and forth with him until they were thirsty. They sat down to drink and someone asked for his autograph. Hayama wore a smile for the rest of the day, until the park closed.

 

 


	26. Butts

They ended up lying naked on the bed, they were jet-lagged, it was summer. Hayama tickled Sakurai's butt. He got bored and stopped, they fell asleep.

Hayama woke up with Sakurai's butt in his face. _That's a very nice butt, so glad I'm in a relationship with it._ He managed to get to the kitchen and make coffee without waking Sakurai, or putting clothes on. Then he played a gentle piano piece, still naked, until he woke up.

“Morning.” Sakurai grinned at the sight of his boyfriend's butt.

“Mmm.” Hayama rarely talked while playing. A kiss on his cheek caused him to miss a series of notes. He frowned. Sakurai laughed. “I made coffee, cutie,” Hayama said, giving up on piano for now, “Mibuchi should be over tomorrow.” That made Sakurai frown, he'd have to put clothes on tomorrow. “Akashi called for another function, I said we'll probably be busy.” Sakurai nodded. “And you are one beautiful prince.” Sakurai giggled his adorable giggle again.

They ended up reading, Hayama with a detective novel, Sakurai with fanfiction of three characters he'd recently become interested in. He was currently reading one with a polyamorous relationship between them. Hayama looked over at his boyfriend's concentrating face, he didn't have the tongue sticking out, but he did have his eyebrows furrowed. He took great pride in the fact that he kept Sakurai naked for the rest of the day.

 


	27. Mibuchi

Mibuchi was passive-aggressively drinking tea, he must have learnt it from Akashi. He preferred it when Sakurai talked, but Hayama was doing the talking today.

“...and we went to disneyworld last month and we...”

It wasn't intentional, he just happened to annoy him with the tone and speed and excitement he puts into all his words.

“...and we spent all of yesterday,” Hayama glanced at Sakurai, “together.” He looked at Mibuchi, missing the tortured look on his face. “What have you been doing?”

“Modelling. Akashi convinced Kise to give me a tour.” Hayama was listening intently, Sakurai was giving him an appraising look. “Clothing, some advertising. Then there was the shoot with Kise.”

“Woah.” Hayama interrupted. Mibuchi gave him a look.

“Anyway, I've been,” he flipped his hair, “beautiful.”

Sakurai took over, “We checked on Kiyoshi just before we left for disneyworld, he was well, and we ran into Hanamiya a few times, have you seen Nebuya recently?”

“Not if I can help it. He's probably still spending all his time at a gym.” Hayama made a noise of agreement. After another minute of tea sipping, Mibuchi got up, “If that's all, I'd best be going.” Sakurai got up to show him out while Hayama made faces at Mibuchi.

 

 


	28. Gaming

Hayama was trying to play a racing game on their tv, but someone was aggressively licking his face. He'd just got to first place too. He paused the game as he veered off the track, turned to Sakurai and gave him a solid kiss.

“Better?” Hayama asked, Sakurai just grinned in response. He had to pause the game again when his ear was being nibbled on. “Calm down, adorable boy.” He did. He settled into hugging him around his chest and, Hayama sighed, playing with his nipples.

He set the difficulty to easy and handed Sakurai the controller as he got up. Not knowing what else to do and with a countdown to the race's start, he shifted his attention to racing. Around the second lap, he felt Hayama licking the back of his neck. Then he blew on it. “Love you.” he said, simply. Then he put his hands on the back of Sakurai's and closed his eyes, feeling every turn he made through his body. _We should do this bit again_. Hayama thought, grinning.

“I'm sleepy, take over!” Hayama opened his eyes, Sakurai had made it to last place. He slouched down until his head was in his lap and waited to hear the first place noises from the tv.

 


	29. September 9

“So sleepy on your big day.” Hayama was taunting him from where he was standing. Sakurai still couldn't open his eyes properly, so he missed the fact that Hayama was naked. He intended to keep his promise from last year that was foiled by Sakurai's grandparents. He forgot he planned the party for today himself. So when Imayoshi arrived, Hayama dived for the bedroom, faintly cursing, so he could get dressed.

Soon enough their house was alive with the old Tōō team, Akashi and various friends they'd acquired since high school. Imayoshi was discussing shōgi with Akashi when Wakamatsu passed them with a plate of cupcakes to deliver to the table. Aomine arrived, fashionably late, with a present half his height, Kiyoshi arrived just after the door closed, that was everyone, unless Hanamiya or Mibuchi decided to respond to their invitations.

Wakamatsu came from the kitchen with a cake and Momoi caught Aomine smiling, Sakurai was gently guided to his chair by a beaming Hayama. After everyone had a piece of cake, guests started leaving, Wakamatsu and Susa stayed to clean up the kitchen and Akashi agreed to Imayoshi's idea of a friendly match of chess, since Hayama never bought a shōgi board.

Once even Susa had left and they were back to just the two of them again, Sakurai casually slid Hayama's clothes off while thanking him for a perfect birthday.


	30. Concert

Hayama reached over to where his boyfriend was and rubbed his chest for him. He got an appreciative hum back.

“Do you think we'll see Aomine again before his birthday?” Hayama asked.

“Nope, he keeps to himself.”

“Then, do you think Akashi's events all the time are his way of keeping in touch?”

Sakurai took a moment to think before answering, “Maybe.”

“Love you.” Hayama thoughts became simpler. “I love you eyebrows and your toes and your fingers and everything else.” Sakurai kissed him on his nose.

The next morning, Sakurai woke up to piano music. Hayama was practising for a concert Akashi had planned himself. They were going to play a duet during the night. with Akashi on violin. So Sakurai sat in the same room, listening and reading, to avoid disturbing him. The music stopped, he made a mistake.

“Do you think he's ever been hugged?” Hayama thought aloud.

“Akashi? Maybe not. Wouldn't want to be the one to try it.”

Hayama grinned. He would do it on stage, where Akashi couldn't murder him.

The concert was packed. There were music teachers, friends of performers and consumers of the fine arts. Of course Hayama was nervous. Akashi noticed as soon as he entered the room.

“Kotarō, it's just like when you play for Ryō. Breathe properly.”

After getting him back to normal, Akashi left to introduce the first performer, a foreign singer. She finished, then a ballet troupe went on. Then it was Akashi turn. He had the audience in a trance. Then they were applauding and it was Hayama's turn. He walked on, then bowed as he was taught, and sat down. He played flawlessly, then was standing and bowing and leaving. His duet with Akashi was the last act, so he was allowed to sit in the audience until interval. He found Sakurai near the back and was greeted with a hug.

All too soon it was the final performance. He walked across stage, followed by Akashi. As they started playing, Hayama noticed their instruments complimenting each other, Akashi purposefully reducing his performance for Hayama's flairs to shine through. In the second movement, their sounds blended together, in and out of the same harmonies. Then, finally, the Allegro, aggressively fast. The trickiest bit what he affectionately called 'the rapids', he didn't notice he was sticking his tongue out until he tucked it back in. They got the loudest applause of the night. Then Hayama did it, after their second bow, he hugged Akashi. He would later swear there were sparks, an inferno even. Sakurai was kissing him, all over his face as soon as he left the stage.

“Best post-birthday present ever!”

He then got very sleepy, Hayama had to drive him home after getting a handshake from Akashi.

 


End file.
